We've Not Met
by velja
Summary: Companion piece to "As Of Yet". This is the scene from Marian's POV. Should be read after "As Of Yet" in order to make full sense.


**We've Not Met**

_I was writing the sequel to "As Of Yet" and then I realized that, in order for everything to make sense, I had to write something else first. So here it is, Marian's POV on what happens in "As Of Yet". This is a companion piece, although this starts a little later in the scene (I left out the part with Allan). The sequel "A Fortnight Of Smiles" is in the making (I have written about 5000 words for now).  
_

* * *

Allan closed the door behind him and Marian was left alone with Guy. He had not moved but stood with his back turned towards her. Standing imposingly straight with his arms crossed, Guy offered his usual image of conceited superiority.

Normally it irked her to no end (for what did he have to be so conceited about all the time?) but right now, after what he had done for her, Marian couldn't help but be bewildered by the contradiction he presented.

"After everything you've said."

Finally Guy faced her. "You don't know me as well as you think."

Well, Marian wasn't convinced. Still, she knew that she had to explain herself, her actions as the Nightwatchman, no matter that surely he wouldn't understand. She had to try. That's the least Guy deserved. He had saved her life after all.

"Guy…" Marian started, hands clasped nervously behind her back. But before she could come forth with more, Guy took one step closer. "Will you do something for me now?"

She should have known. Of course he'd want something in return. Marian sighed inwardly. On the surface she stayed calm and answered readily, "Name it."

Whatever Guy would demand of her now, Marian would find a way to do it. Well, as long as what would come next wasn't another marriage proposal. But, he wouldn't dare, would he? Not again.

Guy had lowered his gaze but now he looked back into Marian's eyes and she was stunned by how soft he suddenly seemed.

"Stay," he pleaded. His voice was barely above a whisper and nearly broke on the next words. "And make this place bearable."

'That's all?' Marian was taken aback by the sheer vulnerability Guy allowed her to see in his eyes. And his request, so simple, so small, so… honest… it threw her completely.

Marian quickly schooled her features, which must have shown some of her surprise, and smiled.

"I will stay."

Of course she would stay; where else was she to go? Back to Robin in the forest? Surely not. It hadn't worked so well the last time, and after all, she could do much more good here at the castle.

Looking at Guy now Marian saw the smallest of smiles flicker across his face and it transformed his already handsome features (she could admit this much) into something beautiful because… it was honest. It was possibly the sweetest expression she'd ever seen on his face.

And it drew her in, no matter what.

Marian closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her toes and lean close in order to bury her face in his neck. Guy smelled of leather and spice and something that was entirely him and Marian took it in and smiled and then pressed a kissed to his stubbly cheek, her fingers briefly carding through the soft strands of hair on his neck.

"Thank you."

Had she lingered too long? Marian let go of Guy and felt his hand, that had somehow ended up on her waist, pull away reluctantly. He stepped away and made as if to leave and in doing so, he did it again. He let the sweet, honest smile from before lighten up his face again and suddenly, Marian didn't want him to leave. She quickly grabbed his arm. "Guy, was that…?"

"What?" Guy looked confused for a second.

"Did I just see…" she couldn't help but tease him about it. "Did you just smile, Guy?"

"No," he denied at once, only to relent a second later. "Maybe? Does it shock you?"

"Shock me?" Marian didn't know what seeing that smile made her feel. But it wasn't shock. Yet, she couldn't very well let him know her mixed feelings, so she decided to stay on the safe side. "Perhaps a bit. I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that."

"You never gave me reason before, did you?"

And with that the familiar arrogance was back in his voice. But Marian couldn't blame Guy. This time he was only telling the truth.

"I know," she sighed. "And I am sorry."

Guy turned his head to look out the window, arms once again crossed over his chest. Marian stared at his back and tried to think of a way to turn the conversation away from painful truths.

"Guy…"

"Just promise me, Marian," Guy whirled around and once again stared her down with his penetrating gaze. "No more Nightwatchman business."

"I promise." Marian felt guilty but didn't avert her eyes or else she knew he'd not believe her. How often had she promised something, only to wait for him to turn his back so that she could run off and betray his trust? For, she knew now, he had trusted her. And in return she had betrayed him over and over again. She had played him, had taken advantage of his feelings for her, and had too often counted on her ability to manipulate him.

And, like he'd pointed out to her earlier today, she had not once tried to understand what he was feeling or thinking. She had not once bothered to see him. She did not know him.

Marian vowed there and then that she'd try better from now on. He deserved that.

"I mean it, Guy," she put a hand onto his forearm, trying to give him tangible proof of her sincerity. "I promise. No more."

Marian wasn't sure that he understood. She did mean more than just the Nightwatchman business. She meant no more manipulations, no more betrayal, but didn't dare to voice this. Because, once spoken out loud, he would know for sure that she'd done so before. Betrayed him.

And suddenly the truth shamed her.

Her hand on his arm burned with a sudden inner fire. Guy had covered her hand with his own and Marian hadn't noticed. She looked up into his face and saw another one of those rare genuine smiles flit over his face.

"You should do that more often," Marian hid her confusion behind a light, teasing tone. "It's definitely an improvement over your usual..." she broke off, afraid that she'd almost insulted him.

"Thank you," Guy mocked, one eyebrow rising.

"I didn't mean that you are ugly or anything. Quite the opposite, you know that. But with a smile like that you're even more…" Oh Lord! Marian covered her mouth, mortified. Now she'd confessed that she thought him handsome. Embarrassed to the bone, she could feel her face flush.

Guy merely smirked. "More what?"

"I didn't, I mean…" Words wouldn't do; there was only one way out of this. "I should go." Marian pulled her hand free and made for the door. But without his touch she could suddenly think again and she remembered, "Wait, this is my room! You go!"

Marian tried to get her bearings and pointed to the door. She needed him gone, now, so that she could think clearly again.

"You know," Guy swaggered over, amusement glittering in his eyes. "For someone who's just escaped a hanging you're very bossy."

"Guy, I…" Marian broke off, a confused frown twisting her features. Was he making fun of her embarrassment? Or had that really been a joke? Did Guy make jokes?

"Are you… are you being funny?"

"What, like Allan? No! I'm not being funny, but… well, perhaps I am."

He had managed to mimic Allan's trademark phrase spot-on and Marian couldn't help but bust into a helpless giggle. Guy had a sense of humour, who would have thought? Why had she never noticed before?

"You should definitely do that more often," Marian stated between laughter.

"What, make fun of Allan? I can do that."

Marian stared up into Guy's face. Was this truly the same man who had burnt her house down in rage? She couldn't believe it. It was as if she was suddenly seeing him for the very first time. "You were right, you know? We don't know each other as well as we thought."

"Well," Guy smiled again, a tentative real smile. "Perhaps with you staying here we'll find a way to change that."

"Perhaps," Marian smiled back, glad that the embarrassing moment had passed. "Perhaps I'll even find a way to make you smile more often."

"I wish you would," Guy stated quietly, once again serious.

Marian didn't want the conversation to grow serious again. Teasing and smiling felt suddenly much more comfortable with this new side of Guy. So she quickly fell back into joking: "Oh, I know! I will make it my daily task from now on: Find something to make Guy smile! After all," she added with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "since the Nightwatchman is no more, I will need a new occupation."

"I think I will definitely prefer that over the Nightwatchman," Guy stated and made his way to the door. He pulled it open but turned towards her once again. "It'll be less dangerous for us all."

"Oh, I don't know," Marian threw after him. "Maybe after no more than a fortnight you will wish the Nightwatchman back. I'm sure you'll miss chasing him."

Like she was suddenly sure that she'd miss being chased.

Guy had almost left but now stuck his head back through the door. "I don't think so. The only thing I will miss about this whole business is…"

"What?" Marian asked when he broke off and simply eyed her from head to toe. What could he mean?

"Seeing you wear those tight leather breeches."

Guy leered at her, there was no other word for it, and Marian suddenly remembered the night she'd come to Locksley, weeks ago, when she'd found him half-naked, about to be fitted for his new armour. The firelight had engulfed his torso and her eyes had been magnetically drawn to his chiselled abs. Without a thought she'd reached out, wanting to touch his beautiful body.

The thoughts she'd had that night… Marian blushed and closed her eyes. Suddenly furious with herself and in need of an outlet, she picked up the first item she could reach – a candlestick – and threw it after Guy's retreating form. It hit the door with a loud bang.

Marian sank onto a chair, glad that she was alone at last. Alone with her confused thoughts, her puzzled feelings and a new determination rising up inside her.

Starting tomorrow, she would try to get to know Guy of Gisborne better. She would bother to see and understand him, and she would definitely make him smile more often.

* * *

**The End**

_**Author's Note:** I realize that I'm not very good with Marian's POV. That's because I simply don't understand her. But I tried my best. Hope you like it nevertheless._


End file.
